1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure generally relates to a sensing element, more particularly, to a sensing element an optical distance measurement system applicable to the distance measurement or the gesture recognition.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a distance measurement system employs a light source and calculates an object distance according to energy of light beam of the light source reflected back by the object. Traditionally, it is able to use the triangulation method or time-of-flight (TOF) technique to calculate the distance. However, these methods require a higher cost and a larger system size.
In addition, the development of gesture recognition generally removes the background image at first by using a 3D image so as to separate the object image. In this technique, two image sensors are used such that the size and cost of a gesture recognition module can not be effectively reduced.
As mentioned above, the present disclosure obtains the 3D image by using the phase detection, and an additional illumination light (as used in the TOF mentioned above) is not necessary. In the proposed technique of the present disclosure, a single image sensor is employed to be able to implement the distance measurement and the gesture recognition.